Hannah Y Lilly¿Y Mandy?
by Gabhii Cyrus
Summary: Luego de 3 años de hermosa amistad Miley y Lilly tienen una gran discucion, aparece en la Historia Mandy Jiroux, la ex-mejor amiga de Miley, a partir de ese momento se vera obligada a hacer una serie de cosas si quiere recuperar la amistad de ambas.
1. Capitulo 1 : Empieza el problema

**Hannah & Lilly… ¿Y Mandy?**

**_Capitulo 1: "Inicia el problema"_**

Estaba Hannah Montana en medio de uno de los mas grandes conciertos de su carrera, en los intermedios corría a refrescarse un poco tras bambalinas, y ahí estaba… su mejor amiga, Lilly Troscutt ahora disfrazada de la peculiar e inconfundible Lola Lufnagle.

Miley y Lilly se conocían hace tres años, a partir de ese momento fueron las mejores amigas del mundo; Lilly fue la primera persona fuera de la familia en saber la doble identidad de Miley, esto la convertía en su más confiable confidente.

El concierto termino y Hannah volvió a casa junto a su padre Robbie y su amiga Lola, todo el camino comentaron sobre el concierto y de pronto se encontraron en casa de Miley; ambas bajaron de la limosina comentando aun sobre Hannah y su brillante actuación, se quitaron las pelucas, como precaución ya que siempre podía haber una visita inesperada, pero lo que Miley vio al abrir la puerta, eso si era inesperado.

Ahí estaba: Mandy Jiroux, la alta modelo de pelo negro y piel bronceada y además la ex. Mejor amiga de miley, ambas tuvieron una pelea y nunca habían hablado…….hasta entonces.

Miley se quedo perpleja sin saber que decir, hasta que las palabras salieron confusas:

-Ho-Hola mandy –tartamudeó- tanto tiempo, que,-dudo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Miley un placer verte de nuevo, yo estoy en California por mi trabajo de modelo escuché que ahora vivías en Malibù , por lo que decidí parar a ver a mi mejor amiga.

Ante estas palabras Lilly quedo congelada; una rabia que Miley ya conocía bien nació en sus ojos ; hasta que , notablemente sin querer las palabras salieran apresuradamente de su boca:

-¿tu que cosa? –dijo con tono notablemente molesto

Miley no supo que decir , hasta que Lilly pronuncio las palabras alteradamente:

-Miley, explícale quien soy, dile algo –grito-

Su rostro se volvió furioso hacia Miley después de decir esto; ella parecio notarlo, por lo que dijo:

Lilly, no, yo, yo te explico.

¿Explicar que? –interrumpió Mandy- Miley ¿Quién es ella?

Mandy te presento a Lilly mi… -notoriamente Miley no sabia como decir lo que seguía sin herirla - … mi mejor amiga

El rostro de Mandy cambiò de expresión, se torno algo triste e incrédulo, el silencio que le siguió a esta frase fue muy incomodo, demasiado, casi eterno , hasta que la confusa chica solo pudo decir :

-OH!! .. Ya veo…yo, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, hasta luego Miley un gusto verte –miro a Lilly – Cuídala - se limito a decir-.

La alta chica salio algo alterada y notoriamente triste de la casa de Miley, quien la miraba sin asimilar aun lo que había ocurrido; Lilly estaba simplemente en blanco parada aun en la entrada, no se había movido ni un centímetro, hasta que la pena y la decepción invadieron su cara.

-Lilly yo, yo no sabia que esto pasaría, lo juro, sabes bien quien eres para mi. –dijo alterada-.

-Lo SABIA – respondió rápidamente- , ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, nunca me hablaste de ella , nunca ni siquiera me lo comentaste, y ahora aparece y dudas antes de decirle que soy tu mejor amiga.

Lilly nunca lo he dudado, solo no quería herirla, por favor no te enfades, no te lo comente por que nunca pensé que te afectaría –respondió Miley desesperada-.

-Pensé que éramos mejores amigas, pensé que confiabas en mi, que de ti lo sabia todo…pero ya veo que me equivoque – dijo ahora a punto de llorar- te digo que, ya me voy Miley.

-No!! Lilly!! –grito frustrada-.

Pero la rubia ya salía con una caminata llena de ira, del mismo modo en que Mandy había salido hace unos minutos. Y ahí quedo Miley, En el medio del living, intentando asimilar y aclarar todo.

Una vez que lo hizo dos cosas se cruzaron en su mente: la primera : Debía arreglar las cosas con Mandy, habían sido mejores amigas tres años, no podía dejarla así; y la segunda: tenia que contentarse con Lilly, ella era ahora su mejor amiga, no la podía decepcionar como lo había echo,

Miley estaba en medio de su reflexión y, sin notarlo, con los ojos llorosos, cuando entro su padre Robbie:

-Cariño lamento la tardanza, hubo un problema con la limoci…. – no pudo terminar la frase cuando noto el estado en que se encontraba su hija- ¿Miley?, ¿Qué paso?.

-Mandy Papa, ha aparecido de la nada, y claro Lilly, lo ha visto y se ha enfadado conmigo por que no le comente nunca sobre el tema.

Robbie comprendió todo en un segundo, abrazo a protectora y tranquilizadoramente a su hija, quien ahora lloraba en su pecho; pasaron unos segundos asi, hasta que Miley dijo :

-¿ Y ahora que Pa ?

Miley la verdad yo no se mucho sobre la adolescencia y estos problemas de amistad , solo te puedo decir que una persona pude ser perfectamente compartida, si hay mucho cariño y la amistad que has formando con ambas es real esto se solucionara, se que harás lo mejor hija – le beso la frente- Te Quiero.

Yo también pa , gracias.

Miley subió apresuradamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se recostó y la frase invadió su cabeza _"Una persona puede ser perfectamente compartida" ;_ entonces tomo el teléfono y marco " Mandy" … su corazón se altero mientras esperaba y de repente una voz algo irritada le dijo :

-¿Qué quieres Miley?

-Mandy por favor , tu eres una excelente persona, se que lo entenderás, en este momento no quieres saber nada de mi, lo tengo claro pero te lo pido, dame una oportunidad de aclarar esto.

El silencio duro unos 40 segundos hasta que respondió:

-Te veo en la playa en media hora.- Y corto-


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Ayuda Oliver!

** Hannah & Lilly...¿Y Mandy?**

**_Capitulo 2: ¡Ayuda Oliver!_**

A Miley le tomo unos minutos asimilarlo pero se arreglo y comenzó a pensar en que le diría a Mandy esto le llevo unos 20 minutos y partió a la playa. En el camino estaba muy nerviosa, repasando lo que tenía planeado decir. De repente se encontró en la playa el letrero de Rico`s se lo aviso; y ahí estaba…. Mandy parada desafiante en el medio de la playa, Miley se acerco dudosa y le dijo:

-Hola

-Di lo que tengas que decir, no tengo mucho tiempo – respondió de una forma muy cortante-

Mandy necesitamos hablar, yo , yo nunca quise hacerte daño, aunque ya no hablamos no se me olvidan todos los momentos que pasamos juntas, siempre te considere mi amiga, todo este tiempo.

Pero ya no tu MEJOR amiga y eso me dolió.

Pero, vine aquí y conocí mas gente eso es natural, Lilly es una hermosa persona, la quiero mucho, y si, ahora es mi mejor amiga pero eso no significa que no pueda tener dos o no tener mas amigas.

Lo se, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho, así habría evitado quedar en ridículo, sabes Miley escuche todo lo que tenia que escuchar me largo.

Se paro apresuradamente y se fue alejando de la playa mientras Miley en blanco intentaba asimilar las palabras de Mandy… Tal vez en eso tenía razón.

Luego de pensar un rato decidió hablar ahora con Lilly, tomo su teléfono y busco hasta encontrarla , dudo unos instantes si oprimir el botón "llamar" o no , y solo como un instinto lo hizo, espero ansiosamente hasta que Lilly le contesto:

-Miley no quiero hablar nada contigo , me heriste mucho .- corto el teléfono de inmediato-.

Miley quedo paralizada con esas palabras, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa persona significaba para ella; se sentía horrible solo quería arreglar todo, y lo primero que asimilo fue que no se iba a rendir, ¡no! , no iba a dejar así las cosas, ella era Miley Stewart y Miley Stewart NUNCA se da por vencida, así que comenzó a pensar rápidamente en un de esos locos planes que siempre la sacaban de apuro.

Se sentó en la arena y comenzó a pensar…. Entonces se le ocurrió: debía juntar a Lilly y a Mandy en el mismo lugar para hablar con ambas y así arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero…. ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr?, ninguna de las dos quería ni siquiera hablar con ella….. Con ella…. ¡eso es! Con ella…. El nombre se cruzo rápidamente en su cabeza.

-OLIVER! –Dijo tronando los dedos-.

Y tomo rápidamente su teléfono buscando el nombre que la salvaría y lo marco, espero unos segundos hasta que escucho:

-Hola Miley, ¿Qué hay?

-¡Oliver! –dijo atarantada- necesito tu ayuda te veo en la playa en Diez minutos-.

-Claro Miley Adiós.

-Adiós y gracias.

Miley quedo en la arena mirando el mar y con la mente en blanco por unos instantes, hasta que le tocaron el hombro ; era Oliver Oken el mejor amigo de Miley. Un joven alto, blanco y de pelo negro que la miraba con ansias al tiempo que decia :

-Hola Miley, vine en cuando pude ¿Qué sucede?.

-Oliver resumiré esto tanto como pueda así que pone mucha atención- se detuvo un momento y continuo – en Tennesse mi mejor amiga era una modelo llamada Mandy que de la nada apareció hoy despues del concierto en la puerta de mi casa, Lilly por supuesto la vio y se enfadado conmigo por no haberle comentado el tema nunca y Mandy se enojo también por que nunca le llame o hable de Lilly así que ahora necesito arreglar las cosas como sea y juntarlas a ambas en el mismo lugar pero no se como y necesito la mente del "doctor Oken" para eso , ¿Qué se te ocurre?-.

-Miley mi mente ya planeo todo – se detuvo e hizo un gesto egocentrico- solo debes estar mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la bodega de vestuario de Hannah, no muy apropiado pero ideal para que charlen a solas.

-Oliver ¿Qué planeas?

-Solo ve Miley.

Y Oliver se marcho con paso decidido, con la mente en otro lugar, de seguro tratando de aclarar su plan, Miley lo vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba que tramaría , pero no dudo, el doctro Oken habia solucionado antes sus problemas así que solo se limito a prepararse para el día siguiente a las cinco de la tarde.

_-Mientras tanto Oliver-_

El joven llego a casa y grito al tiempo que entraba:

-Mama debo ir a casa de Lilly-.

-Esta bien hijo – respondio la señora Oken – solo no tarde mucho.

-Si mamà , hasta luego.

Oliver cerro la puerta y se marcho decidido a casa de Lilly aclarando bien las palabras que usaría y derepente se encontró en s destino esta le vio y salio a recibirlo.

-Hola Oliver – dijo con desgano-sabes, ahora no estoy muy de humor para visitas nos vemos luego .-

Se disponía a entrar a casa cuando Oliver grito:

-No Lilly espera!! – notó que parecía alterado por lo que calmo el tono de su voz- si estas mal tengo la cura perfecta ¡Entradas para tu grupo favorito Coldplay!-.

La expresión de Lilly cambio radicalmente y casi sin notarlo dijo eufóricamente:

-¡COLDPLAY! ¡Yo quiero ir!

-Perfecto- respondió Oliver pasare por ti mañana a las 4:30-.

-Wow! Gracias Oliver eres lo máximo te espero

-Adios Lilly , nos vemos.

Oliver salio con caminata victoriosa de casa de Lilly, pensando ahora en como llevar a Mandy a la bodega, de pronto lo recordó: la muchacha era una modelo, pero para completar su plan necesitaría de la ayuda de "el padrino", Jackson Stewart el hermano mayor de Miley algo bajo, de pelo castaño y no muy bronceado, el chico no era muy aplicado pero cuando de planes se trataba el era el indicado. Así que volvió a la playa para visitar a Jackson que estaba en su habitual empleo de vendedor en la tienda de Surf Rico`s; lucia cansado y como de costumbre lleno de rabia hacia Rico por la explotación laboral que le imponía, al ver a Oliver su rostro se torno algo malévolo, claro, si Oliver Oken lo visitaba, tendría trabajo que hacer.

-Ola Jackson – dijo Oliver-.

-¿Qué trabajo me tienes, Oken?-dijo con tono pícaro-.

-Escucha es algo incluso por tu hermana –le guiño el ojo- necesito que averigües en que hotel se esta hospedando Mandy, la amiga de Miley , vayas y….

Jackson parecía sorprendido

-Aguarda ¿ Mandy esta aquí?

Si ha llegado hoy, Lilly se ha enfadado, tu solo ayuda "padrino" –dijo esto ultimo con un tono irónico- como decía averigua en que hotel se queda y ve hasta allí hazle creer que eres un productor de modelaje de Holywood que tiene un trabajo para ella y hazla llegar a la bodega de vestuario de Hannah para antes de las cinco de la tarde.

-Claro allí estará confía en el padrino-.

Oliver río, y se marcho dejando las cosas ahora en manos de Jackson.


	3. Capitulo 3: El Plan entra en accion

** Miley & Lilly....¿Y Mandy?**

**_Capitulo 3 : El plan entra en accion_**

Miley se fue a acostar, levanto la cubre , apago la luz y miro el techo, en ese momento ya no estaba en blanco, todo lo contrario, mil ideas invadían su cabeza, ¿Qué tramaría Oliver?, ¿Y si algo no salía bien? , ¿era ahora el momento para pensar en que diría mañana? … lo evaluó un momento y decidió que si las cosas se iban a arreglar las palabras nacerían del corazón, intento dormirse, pero estaba demasiado inquieta, daba vueltas sin parar así que decidió prender el reproductor con su cd favorito, hasta que se durmió.

Despertó tarde, cerca del mediodía y se dijo a si misma : ¡es el día! , al recordar esto los nervios la invadieron y solo atino a salir rápidamente de la cama e ir al baño a ducharse y vestirse, luego de esto bajo notablemente nerviosa las escaleras, llegando a la cocina , su padre Robbie le preparaba el desayuno:

-Buenos días Miley, -la saludo-.

-Hola pa-dijo distraída-.

-¿Te encuentras bien hija?-.

-Eso creo-.

Tomo su desayuno rápido y subió a su pieza, durante la tarde se dio vueltas por la playa , muy nerviosa pensado , hasta que a las 4 decidió llamar a Oliver, marco su numero ansiosa hasta que el chico respondió.

-Hola Miley ¿Qué hay? ¿lista para esta tarde?-su tono era muy positivo y amable-.

-¡yo si! – Hablaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar- ¿y tu? ¿tienes todo listo?-.

-Miley relájate, esto esta en manos del doctor Oken nada saldrá mal, nos vemos en una hora hasta luego-.

-Bien-respondió desconforme- nos vemos.

Miley colgó y quedo muy alterada en la playa, esperando que pasara la hora hasta que el reloj diera las 5.

_-Mientras tanto Oliver-_

El reloj del joven dio las 4:15 y partió a casa de Lilly, en el camino repaso cuidadosamente su plan, hasta que se encontró en la puerta de la rubia, dudo un momento y luego llamo, Lilly se asomo muy emocionada:

-Hola Oliver-intento calmar su evidente emoción -¡ Wooow Coldplay! , Eres increíble amigo.

-Si –su voz tenía un cargo de conciencia- claro que lo soy.

-Bueno doctor Oken no quiero llega tarde vámonos ya-.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Oliver, quien de pronto pareció recordar algo.

-Lilly quiero que todo esto sea muy sorpresivo –saco algo de su bolsillo - ¿te pondrías esta venda hasta que lleguemos?-.

El rostro de Lilly mostró confusión.

-Ehh .-dudo- supongo que si-.

Se puso la venda cuidadosamente y se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto mientras los nervios de Oliver aumentaban.

**-**_Mientras tanto Jackson-_

El "Padrino" Stewart ya tenía todos los datos en mano, pero sabia que Mandy lo recordaría por lo que debió buscar algún disfraz que ocultara quien es.

Dieron las 4:30 en el reloj de Jackson y se encontraba en el ascensor del hotel en que Mandy estaba, el joven bajo, Cataño y de piel semi bronceada quedo atrás, ahora sus ojos eran cafés, su pelo negro y su ropa la de un gerente de una gran compañía con un gran estilo, El padrino era excelente a la hora de buscar disfraces.

Finalmente llego: el piso 11 del hotel busco la habitación de Mandy y golpeo la puerta nervioso:

Buenas tarde señor, ¿Qué necesita?-dijo la morena con voz amigable-.

-Buenas tardes señorita…-fingió pensar un momento- .. Amanda Jiroux si no me equivoco, me presento soy Marco Vittalli, prestigiado diseñador y en este momento me encuentro buscando una modelo que luzca mi nueva producción primavera-verano, y supe de usted ¿esta interesada?-.

-Por… -Mandy parecía muy confundida- por supuesto señor Vittalli, en este momento busco un trabajo... ¿Que…-trato de asimilar todo ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Debe acompañarme ahora mismo a mi estudio de fotografía... ¿Acepta?

-Cla….Claro... Muchas Gracias, señor.

-No tengo mucho tiempo niña –intento parecer importante- andando.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación y subieron al auto de Jackson , quien no tuvo el problema de Oliver ya que Mandy no conocía la bodega de Hannah, se dispuso a conducir mientras Jiroux estaba todavía confundida.

_-En la Bodega de Hannah-_

Miley ya se encontraba en la bodega demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa cuando derepente entraron Oliver y Lilly y al segundo después Jackson y Mandy, al parecer el cálculo había sido perfecto. Cuando las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ambas intentaron huir de inmediato.


End file.
